smifandomcom-20200213-history
Monferno Business
Monferno Business is the fiftieth episode of Season 5 and the overall 270th episode of Super Mario Island. Summary Rockruff and Shinx give Yoshi, Birdo, Boo and Dry Bones a challenge in which they must look after four male Monferno. However, things get awry when the Monferno decide to cause mischief by making pranks in everyone's huts. Plot The episode starts with a shot of several Pokémon relaxing on Luminous Beach, which cuts to a shot of everyone's huts, which then cuts to Yoshi asking his friends, Birdo, Boo and Dry Bones, to play hacky sack. All three agree. Yoshi finds a Poké Ball and gives it to Birdo. However, when Birdo begins the first kick, an angry Shiny Magby comes out and he tells the four that he was playing hide-and-seek in the Poké Ball they just had. He also explains that he needs to find another place to hide before Magby, apparently the seeker of the game, finds him. All four call out and apologize, but Shiny Magby is too far from them to hear. Immediately after, Rockruff and Shinx appear with four male Monferno before Yoshi can say that they now need to find another hacky sack. Shinx tells Yoshi, Boo, Birdo and Dry Bones that they need to look after the Monferno before their mother, an Infernape (after Boo incorrectly guesses that their mom is an Impidimp), comes home to their hut. Then Yoshi, Birdo, Boo and Dry Bones agree as Magby, Mudbray and Vibrava run past them. Birdo then makes her confessional that she hopes that babysitting the Monferno is "easier than [Mayhem|the time [they babysat for a bunch of Omanyte kids]]". Quotes Yoshi: "Yoshi Yoshi! You guys want to play hacky sack?" Birdo and Boo: "Okay!" Dry Bones: "Sure, why not!" Yoshi: "Let me find something for our hacky sack!" (Yoshi finds a nearby Poké Ball.) Yoshi: "Yo Yo! I think I've found something for our hacky sack!" (gives the Poké Ball) "Birdo, you can start!" Birdo: "Okay!" (kicks the Poké Ball with her knee, until the Poké Ball drops and an angry Shiny Magby comes out from it) "...uh oh." Shiny Magby '''(angrily): "I was just playing hide-and-seek in that Poké Ball!" (runs away) "Now I need to find another place to hide until Magby finds me, thanks to you guys!" '''Yoshi, Birdo, Boo and Dry Bones (calling after Shiny Magby): "Sorry!" (The four all look at each other.) Yoshi: "Great, now we need to find another ha--" (notices Rockruff, Shinx and four Monferno) "Oh, hi! I didn't see you standing here!" Shinx: "Well, we need you and your three friends to look after these Monferno before their mom comes home!" Boo: "An Impidimp?" Shinx: "No, silly! Their mom is an Infernape! Impidimp are Dark-type!" Boo '(facepalming): "Darn it!" 'Rockruff (to Shinx): "Hold your Ponyta, don't you mean Impidimp are dual-type? They're Dark/Fairy!" Shinx: (to Rockruff; realizing) "Oh yeah! Duh!" (to Yoshi, Birdo, Boo and Rockruff) "Anyway, you'll still need to look after those Monferno. You're basically being babysitters. But be warned, these guys cause a whole lot of mischief." Birdo: "Sounds like a lot to handle..." Yoshi, Birdo, Boo '''and '''Dry Bones: "...but we'll do it!" (Three Pokémon - Magby, Mudbray and Vibrava - run past Yoshi, Boo, Birdo and Dry Bones.) Magby: "Now that we've found Mudbray, the last Pokémon we need to find is Shiny Magby! We're all coming for you!" Vibrava: "Yeah, watch out!" (Birdo's confessional) Birdo: "You know, these Monferno may sound like mischievous troublemakers, but I really hope that looking after them is easier than the time we babysat for a bunch of Omanyte kids!" (End confessional) -- (Yoshi's confessional) Yoshi: "Yoshi Yoshi! You know, those Monferno really need to behave! My five fearless kids were REALLY crazy trouble makers on my Island! The Fearless Five! I meant the Fearless Five! Just a slip of the tongue! Hehehehehe!" (3 seconds pass and Yoshi jumps onto the camera) Yoshi: (angrily; while attempting to open the camera) "I want that tape back! GIMME THE TAPE! How the heck do you open this thing?!" (End confessional) Trivia Category:SMI Episodes (Season 5) Category:SMI Episodes